Perda de Memória
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Duo perde a memória...


Perda de Memória

Fanfic por Leona EBM

O que será que ele faria se descobrisse? Ah Heero o que você faria se eu dissesse que te...amo como nunca amei ninguém na vida- Duo estava deitado na grama do jardim da mansão de Quatre.  
  
- Duo!Duo!  
  
- Oi? – Duo se levanta e corre até a casa.  
  
- Fala Quatre!  
  
- Vamos almoçar? – Quatre lhe dá um belo sorriso e se vira entrando na casa, Duo o segue.  
  
Eles entram na cozinha e na mesa já estavam Heero, Trowa e Wu Fei. O coração de Duo parou quando viu Heero na sua frente, e aquela angustia venho novamente no coração de Duo.  
  
- Duo?Duo?DUO?!- Quatre chamava Duo mas ele estava muito concentrado em seu Soldado Perfeito.  
  
Quatre deu um tapa na sua cabeça.  
  
- Ai...Mas por que fez isso?! – Duo põe a mão na cabeça e faz uma cara de dor.  
  
- Ele ainda ta dormindo!- Wu fei diz se servindo.  
  
- Duo não quer almoçar? – Quatre pergunta já se sentando à mesa.  
  
- Ah?...Ah! quero! –Duo se senta desajeitado na cadeira e começa a devorar a comida.  
  
- Duo calma come devagar a comida não vai fugir!- Wu Fei estava indignado com Duo. Na verdade Duo estava comendo rápido para sair de perto de Heero que estava ao seu lado.  
  
- Obrigado pela comida!..Licença! – Duo levanta num pulo e corre para fora de casa.  
  
- O que há com ele?- Trowa pergunta com a boca aberta.  
  
- Duo está muito estranho estes dias! –Heero comenta enquanto começa a comer.  
  
- Eu não agüento mais viver desse jeito...ele..ele tem que saber o que eu sinto – Duo andava pelo jardim muito triste e angustiado.  
  
Então Duo se senta em um barranco que dava uma linda vista para o mar.  
  
Os outros garotos estavam na sala comentando do comportamento de Duo nesses dias.  
  
- Será que ele está doente e não quer nos preocupar?- Quatre comentou preocupado com o colega.  
  
- Doente ele não está!- Heero diz confiante.  
  
- Como tem tanta certeza Heero? – Wu Fei olha intrigado para ele.  
  
- Bom nós dormimos no mesmo quarto, e Duo não apresenta nenhum sintoma de estar doente quando está acordado e dormindo e... – Heero pára e se lembra de Duo chorando baixinho numa noite- Bom um dia eu percebi que Duo estava chorando baixinho para que eu não percebesse e eu deixai passar quieto.  
  
- Duo chorando?- Trowa fecha o livro que estava lendo e olha para os demais- Duo não é de ficar chorando a toa.  
  
- Acho que nós devemos conversar com ele. – Quatre diz já se levantado para procurar Duo pela casa- E vocês esperem aqui.  
  
Duo estava vendo o mar, ele ficou encantado com sua beleza.  
  
- Ai...o mar é tão calmo e bonito, olhar para ele tira minha angustia – Duo soltou um leve suspiro e se levantou indo em direção ao mar- Eu vou dar um mergulho, talvez...isso afogue minhas magoas.  
  
- DUO!DUO!DUO!- Quatre procurou Duo por toda a casa e não encontrou.  
  
- E Duo? – Trowa pergunta quando o loirinho entra na sala onde todos estavam a espera dos dois.  
  
-Eu não o encontrei- Quatre se joga no sofá cansado e com uma preocupação na face.  
  
- acho melhor todos nós o procurarmos! –Quatre sugere chamando seu mordomo.  
  
- Mande todos os empregados procurarem Duo.  
  
- Sim mestre Quatre – o Mordomo sai da sala.  
  
- Esse aí só da trabalho – Wu Fei se levanta irritado do sofá- Eu vou procurar ele na casa.  
  
- Eu vou na cidade- Trowa se levanta e coloca seu livro que estava lendo em cima da estante.  
  
- Na cidade? Você acha que ele está por lá?- Heero pergunta.  
  
- Bom essa cidade é bem pequena, e se Duo está com algum problema que não quer nos contar..com certeza ele não deve estar em casa.  
  
- Tem razão.-Quatre diz pegando seu casaco.- Wu Fei deixe os empregados procurarem Duo pela casa, vamos procurar ele lá fora.  
  
- Certo – Wu Fei diz com um desanimo.  
  
Após se dividirem eles começaram a procurar Duo.  
  
Duo estava em uma pequena praia sentado em uma pedra molhando os pés.  
  
- A água está ótima! – Ele esboça um sorriso.- O mar é tão calmo que....  
  
- DUO!  
  
Duo se vira e vê Heero na praia.  
  
- Heero? O ...o que você está fazendo aqui?! –Duo estava muito surpreso.  
  
- Duo todos estão preocupados com você! –Heero começa a anda em direção a pedra onde Duo estava.  
  
- DUO CUIDADO!! –Heero grita quando vê uma onda enorme se levantar atrás de Duo.  
  
- AAHHHHHHH!!!!- A onda pega Duo e o arrasta para o fundo do mar.  
  
- DUO!DUO!- Heero nada em sua direção mas Duo foi levado pela correnteza.  
  
4 Horas depois tinha um monte de homens vasculhando o local a procura do corpo de Duo.  
  
- Duo...- Quatre chorava sem parar enquanto Trowa o amparava.  
  
- Calma Duo é um ótimo nadador e aqui tem muitas praias, ele deve estar por aí – Trowa abraça Quatre, e quando ninguém está olhando ele lhe dá um selinho na boca acalmado o loirinho.  
  
Passaram se 2 dias e nada de Duo. Ele deve estar morto diz Heero com uma cara triste o que surpreendeu a todos.  
  
Todos estavam abalados mas Heero estava surpreendendo a todos com seu nervosismo.  
  
- Onde eu..onde..eu estou- Duo abre os olhos e percebe que está em uma casa de madeira no meio de uma praia.  
  
- Bom dia meu jovem! –Diz uma senhora muito velha com uma tartaruga marinha na mão.  
  
- Quem é você? Onde eu estou?- Duo estava muito confuso.  
  
- Eu te..cof cof cof....encontrei na beira da praia inconsciente e te trouxe para minha casa- A velhinha disse com dificuldade.  
  
- Obrigado – Duo olha para ela com um sorriso amarelo.  
  
- Como você se chama? – Ela se senta na cama onde Duo estava e coloca a tartaruga no chão.  
  
- Eu...eu...eu não me lembro! – Ele coloca a mão na cabeça todo confuso- Eu não me lembro de nada!!  
  
- Oh! Meu Deus eu vou chamar o doutor Cláudio- Ela se levanta e vai até o orelhão da rua, mas antes recomendou que Duo não saísse da cama.  
  
1 hora depois o medico chegou.  
  
- Bom ele bateu a cabeça com muita força, então ele teve essa falta de memória- O medico tira o termômetro da boca de Duo.  
  
- Ele está bem doutor?- A senhora pergunta preocupada.  
  
- Sim ele só precisa repousar, a falta de memória é temporária- o Médico vai embora.  
  
- Como você se chama? – Duo pergunta.  
  
- Eu me chamo Dirce e esse aqui...- Dirce levanta a tartaruga – Se chama Godofredo!.  
  
- Você mora sozinha? – Ele olha pra casa procurando mais alguém.  
  
- Eu sou viúva meu marido morreu faz 2 anos.  
  
- Eu sinto muito como....  
  
- Como ele morreu?- Dirce prevê sua pergunta.  
  
- .....- Duo faz um sim com a cabeça confirmando a pergunta.  
  
- Ele era pescador e um dia ele saiu para pescar como todos os outros dias..o mar estava bravo naquele dia e.... – Ela abaixou a cabeça e logo sentiu um calor envolta do seu corpo, ela levanta a cabeça e vê o garoto a abraçando.  
  
- E você não tem filhos? – Duo pergunta.  
  
- Não nunca tive filhos- Ela sorri.  
  
- Por que?- Duo se defaz do abraço e olha pra ela.  
  
- Eu não posso ter filhos por causa de um acidente de carro. – Ela olha para a tartaruga- Godofredo é meu filho.  
  
- Há há há – Duo ri.  
  
Duo e Dirce ficaram a noite inteira conversando, Duo não se lembrava de nada mas continuava o falador de sempre.  
  
- Vamos Heero! –Wu Fei estava vestido de preto com um buquê de rosas brancas na mão.  
  
- Vamos! –Heero com muita dificuldade se levanta e vai até o carro onde estava os outros.  
  
Eles foram até o local onde Duo foi levado e jogaram o buquê de rosas no mar.  
  
- Que descanse em paz – Trowa diz muito triste.  
  
Quatre não parava de chorar, todos estavam com vontade de chorar mais seguravam para uma hora que estejam sozinhos.  
  
- Como eu vou te chamar? – Dirce olhava para Duo examinado seu perfil.  
  
- Sei lá! –Duo riu, ele estava feliz não tinha problemas, angustias, tristezas, sua vida era pobre já que Dirce sobrevive da aposentadoria do seu antigo emprego de secretaria. Dirce era sua mãe e Godofredo seu irmão mais velho já que ele tinha 65 aninhos de idade.  
  
- Já sei se eu tivesse um filho eu o chamaria de Godofredo mais como alguém já tomou esse nome....-Ela olha para a tartaruga que da um sorriso – Eu também gosto muito de "Heero"! o que você acha?  
  
- Heero? – Duo Fica serio.  
  
- O que foi não gostou ? – ela olhou o rosto de Duo mudar para uma expressão triste.  
  
- Eu não sei mas esse nome me deixa estranho, mas tudo bem eu gostei- Duo abre um lindo sorriso.  
  
- Temos uma missão! –Heero diz aos demais que estavam na sala.  
  
- Fala! –Wu fei diz.  
  
- Temos que destruir uma base da OZ- Heero se senta no sofá e olha para o teto- tem uma base da OZ nessa ilha.  
  
- Nessa ilha?!- Quatre pergunta assustado.  
  
- Sim.  
  
- Mas uma batalha aqui vai trazer muitos estragos.. essa ilha é muito pequena – Quatre olha indignado para Heero.  
  
- Fazer o que?- Trowa se levanta.  
  
- E quando vamos? –Wu fei pergunta a Heero.  
  
- Amanha a noite e depois dessa missão eu vou voltar para o espaço. – Heero se levanta e vai para garagem acompanhado por Trowa.  
  
- É essa casa me lembra muito...- Quatre abaixa a cabeça.  
  
- Uff....- Wu Fei bufa e sai da sala triste com a lembrança de Duo.  
  
- GUNDANS!!! ELES QUEREM OS GUNDANS O DOUTOR "J" ELE.....O ....QUE NÃO MATE ELES NÃO.  
  
- Heero!Heero!garoto? – Dirce chacoalhava Heero(Duo).  
  
- NÃO!!!- Duo se levanta e olha para Dirce assustado.- Um sonho – ele diz.  
  
- Você sonhou com sua vida Heero? – Dirce o abraça.  
  
- Eu não sei mas eu vi pessoas que pareciam ser familiares- Duo Se levanta e vai no banheiro lavar o rosto.  
  
- Boa tarde Heero! – Dirce preparava o café da tarde.  
  
- Mas já é esse horário? – Duo olhou para fora.  
  
- Dirce eu vou dar uma volta pela cidade – Duo se levanta e sai.  
  
- Cuidado meu filho- Dirce diz colocando comida para Godofredo.  
  
- Está tudo pronto?- Heero pergunta aos outros pilotos.  
  
- Sim – todos disseram.  
  
- Então ao ataque! – Heero começa a atacar a base da OZ.  
  
- Wu Fei e.....- Heero engasgou ele sempre fazia dupla com Duo- e eu vamos pela frente e vocês vão por trás.  
  
- Certo – Eles disseram seguindo as ordens.  
  
- Nossa mais o que é isso? – Duo estava na cidade tomando sorvete quando um monte de pessoas começaram a correr desesperadas.  
  
- Por que essa correria? – Duo olha para cima e vê uma guerra com robôs gigantes- O que são essas coisas?  
  
- Droga chegou os reforços! – Quatre avisou os demais.  
  
- O que tem nessa base para ter tanta proteção?- Wu Fei perguntou enquanto destruía uns leões.  
  
- Eu não sei o Dr. J não me disse nada!- Heero responde se defendendo.  
  
Duo ficou olhando para cima.  
  
- O que é aquilo? Isso estava no meu sonho esses 4 robôs estavam no meu sonho....não falta um falta mais um desses...falta um todo preto com, umas partes brancas, com uma foice. –Duo olhava pra cima todo confuso, até que um homem desesperado que corria em sua direção o derruba no chão.  
  
Duo ficou no chão tentando ver o que tudo aquilo significava.  
  
- Heero...Quatre...Trowa....Wu Fei...meus amigos...meu gundam....Heero...- Duo se levanta ele havia recuperado a sua memória.- Eu preciso ajuda-los e corre até a casa de Quatre onde estava seu Deathscythe.  
  
- Duo? – Um dos empregados de Quatre ficou branco como um papel quando viu Duo correndo para seu gundam.  
  
- Oi tudo bem? – Duo sorri e acena para eles.  
  
- Meu Deus! – O pessoal ficou assustado com a presença de Duo- Será que é um fantasma!  
  
- Quatre tente passar eu te dou cobertura! –Trowa dizia enquanto dava cobertura.  
  
- Não dá! – Quatre não conseguia passar e foi atingido caindo no chão.  
  
- QUATRE! –todos gritaram quando um canhão de Raios foi apontado para Quatre que estava caído no chão.  
  
O canhão de raios foi disparado em sua direção.  
  
- QUATRE! – Todos gritaram, seria o fim, mas quando o raio ia chegar em Quatre um gundam Preto com uma foice enorme impediu que ele fosse destruído.  
  
- E aí pessoal sentiram minha falta? – Duo Começa a atacar a base.  
  
- Duo? – Todos perguntaram.  
  
- Ué por que a surpresa?- Duo começou a rir e fazer suas piadinhas de sempre, eles sempre ignoravam as piadas de Duo nas missões, mas telo ali são e salvo fez todos sorrirem.  
  
- DUO N"S PENSAMOS QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA MORTO! –Quatre fala chorando.  
  
- Como Shinigami pode morrer? –Duo perguntou a eles.  
  
Com a ajuda de Duo a base foi destruída facilmente e fizeram uma festa para Duo.  
  
Convidaram Dirce e Godofredo já que Duo fazia questão. No meio da festa Duo estava na varanda olhando para o mar.  
  
- Duo? Por que não está na festa? –Heero se aproxima e fica ao lado de Duo olhando para o mar também.  
  
- Eu gosto de ficar olhando o mar –Duo responde.  
  
- Eu odeio o mar – Heero diz encarando Duo que estava olhando para o mar.  
  
- Por que ele é tão lindo? – Duo se vira e vê Heero o olhando.  
  
- Por que ele quase....me tirou a coisa que eu mais amos nesse mundo – Heero coloca a sua mão no ombro de Duo que começava a tremer.  
  
- Vo...você...mais...ama..- Duo sentiu um frio na barriga.  
  
- O mar quase me afastou de você – Heero puxa Duo e lhe da um beijo.  
  
- Heero....eu...eu..você me...ama?- Duo estava chocado.  
  
- Eu sempre gostei de você , mas quando você foi embora eu percebi o quando te amava. – Heero da um lindo e raro sorriso para Duo.  
  
- Ah!! Heero eu te amo tanto...eu nunca te disse...por que eu tinha medo da sua reação-Duo abraça Heero.  
  
- Me promete que nunca vai me deixar? –Heero falou com uma voz seria.  
  
- Só se você prometer não me deixar! – Duo encara Heero com um olhar cheio de amor.  
  
- Eu nunca vou te deixar – Heero o abraça mais forte.  
  
- Eu também- Os dois entram pegam uma garrafa de vinho e vão para o jardim abraçados.

Fim   
  
E aí o que acharam? Me lembrou uma novela mexicana mas eu gostei.  
  
Me mandei sua opinião e qualquer duvida.  
  
Leona EBM gotasdegelohotmail.com   
  
Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
